Volkswagen Type 2
The Volkswagen Type 2 is a van featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q Park, Choro-Q HG 2, Choro-Q HG 3, and Choro-Q HG 4. Real Life Info The Volkswagen Type 2 was introduced in 1950, as a rear-engine, rear-wheel drive van available in van and pickup bodystyles. Initial Type 2s had a 1.1-liter inline-4 producing 24 hp mated to a 4-speed manual transmission. There were a variety of versions, including: * Panel van (cargo van) - no rear side windows or rear seats * Double-door Panel van (cargo van) - same as Panel Van, but adds swing-out doors on driver's side * High-roof Panel Van (cargo van) * Kombi (passenger van) - side windows and removable rear seats * Lotação (passenger van) - same as Kombi, but adds six front-hinged doors (three on each side), with four rows of bench seats (Brazil only). * Bus (passenger van) - same as Kombi, adding upgraded interior * Samba (passenger van) - same as Bus, adding skylight windows and retractable cloth roof. * Westfalia (camping van) - adds pop-up roof and Westfalia interior (includes sink, cooktop, mini-fridge, convertible table/bed area, and storage compartments) * Adventurewagon (camping van) - similar to Westfalia, but has higher, non-pop-up roof and full sleeping area. * Single-cab/flatbed pickup * Crew-cab/double-cab pickup Kombi and Bus variants had 11 windows, Deluxe models had 15 windows, and Samba models had 23 windows. In 1953, a 1.2-liter inline-4, producing 30 hp, replaced the 1.1-liter engine. In 1955, the compression ratio was increased. In 1962, a heavy-duty Transporter model was added to the lineup, with 14" wheels on wider tires, a 1.5-liter inline-4 (producing 42 hp), and increased cargo capacity. In 1963, the 1.5-liter inline-4 was offered as standard equipment in all Type 2s; power increased to 51 hp. In 1964, a passenger-side sliding rear door became available, which was an option that replaced the swing-out side doors. Also, a wider rear hatch was added, eliminating the need for the rear corner windows, bringing the number of windows down to 13 (Deluxe) or 21 (Samba). In 1967, power increased slightly, to 54 hp. First-generation Type 2 production ended after 1967; however, production continued in Brazil through 1975. Brazil-market vans were offered with a 1.6-liter inline-4. A revised second-generation van was producted beginning in 1967, which was larger and heavier than the first generation. Changes included a one-piece windshield in place of the two split front windows, revised styling, steps incorporated into the front bumper, 1.6-liter inline-4 (47 hp) engine, 12 volt electrics, and revised suspension. In 1971, power increased to 50 hp by adding dual intake ports; front disc brakes and new wheels were added. In 1972, a 1.7-liter inline-4 became standard in North American Type 2s (producing 66 hp), and was available in all other markets. The engine compartment was enlarged to make room for the larger engine; the rear air vents and tail lights were also enlarged. In 1973, a 3-speed automatic transmission became available. Power was slightly lower than the manual transmission version, producing 62 hp. The front turn signals were moved from low on the nose to each side of the front air vents, and a redesigned front bumper was added to improve crash protection. In 1974, the 1.7-liter engine was enlarged to 1.8-liters, producing 67 hp. Fuel injection became standard on North American models beginning in 1975. In 1976, the engine was enlarged to 2.0-liters, producing 70 hp. Electronic ignition was introduced in 1978. Production of the second-generation Type 2 continued through 1979, but production continued in Brazil and Mexico for sale in Central and South America. A water-cooled 1.6-liter inline-4 diesel engine (producing 50 hp) was offered in Brazil. Vans built in Mexico have a water-cooled, 1.8-liter inline-4 producing 71 hp with carburetor and large, black front-mounted radiator; vans built in Brazil have an air-cooled, 1.6-liter inline-4. In 2006, a water-cooled, 1.4-liter inline-4 replaced the air-cooled engine in Brazil for improved emissions. It could run on gasoline or ethanol, producing 78 hp on gasoline or 80 hp on ethanol, and produced 91 lb/ft of torque. Type 2 production continued through 2013. In popular culture, the Type 2 was known as a "Hippie Van" in the 1960s as it had large seating capacity while being inexpensive to own and maintain. Many of these vans were painted in bright colors. Choro-Q Park The Volkswagen Type 2 is body number 20 and a Stamina-type vehicle in Choro-Q Park. CQPBIcon 20.jpg CQPB 20.jpg Notes * The Volkswagen Type 2 in Choro-Q Park is a second-generation Samba window van. * The Volkswagen emblem can be seen fully in the car's image. Choro-Q HG 2 The Volkswagen Type 2 is body number Q097 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Papaya Island Body Shop. Notes * The Volkswagen Type 2 in Choro-Q HG 2 is a first-generation cargo van version. * It features swing-out side doors on the right side. Choro-Q HG 3 The Volkswagen Type 2 is body number Q097 in Choro-Q HG 3. Unlike the Choro-Q HG 2 version, the swing-out side doors are duplicated to the left side of the vehicle (Double-door Panel Van), the rear fender well openings are cut to expose the rear wheels, the left-side air vent is smaller, and there is a coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Long Courses. Choro-Q HG 4 The Volkswagen Type 2 is body Choro-Q103 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "A nice-looking, liked by Libyans." Description (NTSC) "A great daily driver." CQHGIV103.jpg CQHGIVR103.jpg Notes * The Volkswagen Type 2 in Choro-Q HG 4 is a first-generation cargo van, much like the Choro-Q HG 2/HG 3 versions; it has the swing-out doors on the right side. * This version has door handles and a front license plate. Appearances * Choro-Q Park * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Vehicles Category:European Vehicles